Cuando el orgullo no es suficiente
by thalia779
Summary: Se negaba a vivir la realidad, prefería entregarse ciegamente a él sin esperar nada a cambio, sin poseerlo. Pero ni él ni su orgullo se lo permitían.


**CUANDO EL ORGULLO NO ES SUFICIENTE**

Delicadamente sus labios iban recorriendo su cara, besando cada una de sus cicatrices y marcas de batallas libradas.

Se detenía en sus ojos para buscar respuesta, a pesar de que ella podía ver más allá que él.

Sus ojos reflejaban lo que él no quería mostrarle, sus miedos, sus dudas, sus deseos.

Le hacían ver el miedo que sentía cuando la tenía demasiado cerca y sabía que podía perderla, el miedo a quedarse atrapado en el silencio y que todos sus temores volvieran a invadirlo. Y eso la reconfortaba porque sabía que era importante para él.

Se extasiaba con su mirada, esos ojos miel la atrapaban sumergiéndose en pensamientos, que el viento nunca se llevaría.

Por momentos se acercaba y lamía una de sus mejillas, tomándolo por sorpresa.

La realidad parecía ficción para ellos dos, solo existía un mundo, el que ellos habían creado.

Aquellos días no volverían, y ella se empeñaría en construir un futuro.

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**EN LAS SOMBRAS**

_**-_-_ALICE_-_-**_

Vaya que hacerla buscar en una tarde lluviosa un hombre lobo era una tarea complicada. El olor del animal estaba pegado a los árboles y resultaba difícil distinguir entre lo que sería un rastro reciente, y sus lugares de descanso.

Ese Vladimir tenía que ser demasiado importante para e mandarlos a buscarlo por los confines del país.

Siguieron el rastro por días o tal vez horas, habían perdido la cuenta, y sus pensamientos empezaban a desviarse.

Juraba haberlo visto, escondiéndose entre los árboles como siempre hacía para vigilar cada uno de sus pasos, cuidándola en silencio.

Tal vez era que ya se estaba volviendo paranoica.

O ese asqueroso olor a hombre lobo que estaba fastidiando sus sentidos.

Hace tiempo que ya no se hablaban, sus labios empezaban a perder el sabor de aquella piel que la extasiaba. Los recuerdos empezaban a emborronarse. Y ella empezaba a olvidar.

Se negaba a vivir la realidad, prefería entregarse ciegamente a él sin esperar nada a cambio, sin poseerlo. Pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Ahhhh maldito orgullo, maldita moral que la mantenía lejos de aquellos brazos, que la dejaban frágil y desprotegida, lo que nunca había sido.

¿Se había vuelto vulnerable?, su alma buscaba refugio en alguien más, pero entre más trataba de olvidarlo, ahí estaba el, sonriendo descaradamente en su cabeza.

El mundo conspiraba en su contra, y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, porque sabía que si volvía, ella jamás desearía irse, porque se había dado cuenta que él era tan necesario para ella como ella lo había sido para él.

Dichoso su orgullo que era lo único que le daba fuerzas para mantenerse en pie donde estaba y no correr desesperadamente a buscarlo.

Sabía que la extrañaba, que deseaba ansiosamente saber de ella, pero aun así no volvía, porque si volvía ahí estaría él sin nada que ofrecerle.

No lo entendía, vivía siendo esclavo de los demás, sin darse gusto a sí mismo, se había dejado enredar por aquella que antes le había dado noches eternas, su creadora y ahora la reconfortaba mejorando el mundo para ella y empeorando el de él.

Reconfortándola, pagando su deuda.

Recordaba claramente el día en que él dijo que tenía una historia para protagonizar, en la que ella no podía participar, que ella tenía que hacer su vida y tener derecho a vivir; a crear su propia historia en brazos de alguien más, donde ella podría llevarse el estelar.

¡Patrañas! Esta era su historia, y ella decidiría quien se llevaba el estelar.

Ella no estaría esperando a alguien q no la tenía prevista en sus planes.

Su propuesta no le había agradado para nada, la ofendía profundamente. Sus palabras reflejaban pleno convencimiento. Y a pesar de que veía en su futuro soledad y arrepentimiento, le creyó. Porque eran esos labios que había besado desesperadamente los que pronunciaban aquellas palabras.

Era suficiente. Su alma, si es que tenía alguna, ya no podría aguantar más, tenía que proteger su concentración y la integridad de sus actos. Esta vez no voltearía, fingiría demencia, o tal vez distracción, pero no voltearía, el no ameritaba más atención.

-Alice? Todo en orden?- murmuró uno de los acompañantes

-Sí, solo me distraje un poco-

-Pues concéntrate están cerca-

Demonios Alice concéntrate, por andar pensando en el pasado vas a ser comida para perros.

_**_-_JASPER_-_-**_

Sabía que el ahí se encontraba, pero no voltearía. Ella deseaba hacerlo, pero conocía lo suficiente para apostar a que seguiría caminando sin dudar y bajar la guardia.

Tenía que seguirlos sin ser detectado, las ideas de la nueva pareja de Alice eran arriesgadas y poco planeadas. Estaban cercando al objetivo de manera inadecuada, si seguían así, caminarían miles de kilómetros antes de acorralarlos.

Si tan sólo volteara, si atrajera su atención un instante sin ser detectado, podría ayudarla a planear una estrategia para acortar su viaje. Pero Alice iba concentrada en su tarea y no se detendría, ni por curiosidad.

Siempre fue muy orgullosa, era rara la vez en la que la había oído pronunciar un te quiero, o algo que la comprometiera. Todos su actos eran vagos, y delicadamente relacionados unos con otros.

Pero era lo que más le gustaba de ella, ese maldito orgullo, la manera en que negaba su afecto y lo admitía su cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras se aferraba a él.

No la dejo seguirlo, y ella estaba sumamente enfadada, esta vez no lo perdonaría.

La deseaba, ojala ella verlo a los ojos y ver la realidad, y el buscar en los de ella algo de él que quedase en sus recuerdos.

Una parte de él no deseaba que fuera libre, quería que lo esperara, pero no tenía ni el valor ni argumentos poderosos para pedirlo.

No existían motivos suficientes.

Ni lógica de la cual respaldarse.

Ni empeño a sujetarla al martirio de esperarlo si ni siquiera él sabía si iba a volver.

Deseaba despedirse, plasmarle un recuerdo que nunca olvidara. Para que su nombre estuviera en sus sueños o pesadillas, y que el único nombre que pronunciara dormida fuera el de él.

Recorrer sus caderas por última vez. Besar sus labios hasta que pidiera tiempo para recuperar el aliento y retomarlos una vez que ya tomaron aire sin desperdiciar un instante. Memorizar cada milímetro de su piel, su sabor, su aroma. Y dejarle recuerdos, incomparables con cualquiera que fuese su realidad. Esa sería su marca personal.

Estaba cansado.

Loco

Y desesperado.

Estaba siguiendo a su anterior pareja en lo que parecía una caminata interminable en busca de un perrito faldero.

A ratos deseaba detenerla, y pedirle que dejara ese camino.

Pero interrumpía su conciencia……..ganando cualquier debate interno, el había comenzado una batalla, la había visto nacer y la llevaría a su fin.

Tenía que regresar.

Esta era su batalla.

"por favor Alice sigue adelante están cerca"--- susurró y desapareció en las sombras

En ese instante……Alice volteó.

_

* * *

_

Jajajajajaj esto iba a ser un fiC con dedicatoria………….pero no lo amerita!!!!!! Así que mejor dejémoslo todo a la imaginación.

Sería super lindo que dejaran un comment..

Quejas, sugerencias y protestas también son bienvenidas jajajajajaja.

Mil thanks a sari que beteó este capítulo :P .


End file.
